


Back to Us

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Não há muito que eu possa fazer senão acreditar. Com tudo que eu tenho. Volte pra mim, para nós.





	Back to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do autor desta ficção.

Nem posso dizer que não fui treinado para aguentar tudo isso. Não posso mentir e achar que toda essa guerra não teria baixas nem momentos terríveis mas não me sinto nada preparado para ver Shiro ali, deitado, sem ação. 

Eu me lembro de tantas coisas e sinto uma dor que eu não quero sentir.

Será que fiz tudo que podia? Que fui o melhor que eu podia? É como se eu devesse algo a ele pois desde o começo ele foi especial para mim, de muitas maneiras. No entanto, de maneira alguma eu imaginaria que aquela figura paterna e amigável do tempo em que o conheci se tornaria o amor da minha vida. 

As memórias batem em mim com uma onda gigante e a mistura de sentimentos antigos e novos me faz cerrar os punhos. Não consigo evitar tantas sensações!

A primeira vez em que o vi, ou não vi, pois eu sequer olhei para ele quando o apresentaram como Takashi Shirogane, o mais jovem piloto da patrulha, ele já tinha um jeito impressionante de ser. Não, não é algo como ser vistoso ou orgulhoso, nem nada assim. O que impressionava nele era a mansidão...

Eram apenas cinco anos de diferença e mesmo assim ele parecia tão mais velho. Talvez por que eu fosse um fedelho rebelde e cheio de dor no coração.

Foi por causa dessa dor que a mansidão de Shiro me pegou de jeito e me fez confiar nele. Eu não sabia à época, mas eu precisava muito de alguém em quem depositar confiança. E amor... 

Por causa dele eu fui treinar para ser piloto da Patrulha Galáctica, pude me destacar entre tantos outros e, apesar de ser um solitário e voluntarioso rapazote quando terminei os treinamentos para ser piloto, eu já estava irremediavelmente mudado pela alma daquele homem.

Ainda me lembro das palavras, ou uma versão delas, que me fizeram tentar com todo afinco. Ele acreditou em mim! O primeiro ser humano que acreditava que eu não era apenas um perdedor sem futuro. Fez toda diferença na minha vida e faz até hoje. 

“Quero te ajudar, Keith. Vejo muito potencial em você, mas o que vai fazer com ele cabe a você decidir.” 

Essas palavras ecoam no meu coração até hoje!

Agora, enquanto observo o rosto quieto dele, os cabelos totalmente brancos, meu coração estremece.

“Lute, eu não vou desistir de você.” Eu queria dizer mais... No entanto, Allura está aqui e eu realmente não sei se ela sabe ou finge não saber que o que sinto por Shiro está bem longe de ser apenas amizade, que já não enxergo nele a figura paternal e conciliadora de antes. Bem antes.

Ah, eu sei sobre Adam. Eu fui somente amigo de Shiro até sentir essa paixão maluca por ele. Não fui adiante, ainda, justamente porque respeito o coração leal de Takashi. Eu sei que há algo para mim no coração e na alma de Shiro, mas ele e Adam... Bom. Eles não se falam faz algum tempo, ele me explicou que seu então noivo havia dito que se ele fosse na missão espacial de exploração com o pai de Pidge tudo estaria acabado entre eles, mas mesmo assim...

É difícil amar como eu amo. Eu sinto os braços de Shiro ao meu redor nos abraços que trocamos. Eu sinto o sorriso dele queimar meu rosto, suspiro quando ele faz alguma coisa que inspira a todos nós ou simplesmente gosto de ouvi-lo falar. Eu sei que temos algo! Eu sinto! 

Se antes eu pensava apenas em amizade, em amor filial, quando eu olho para Shiro agora, eu só vejo amor. O meu amor. Aquele sujeito que me faria, e fez, cruzar galáxias até encontra-lo. É intenso demais o que eu sinto, o que nós sentimos. Eu sei que é recíproco e que ele apenas se reprime porque não encerrou seu assunto com Adam, ainda. Precisamos ir à Terra...

Não consigo minorar o fluxo de lembranças.

Ah, eu tentei desistir de ser piloto. Houve uma briga na academia, um outro rapaz falou da minha mãe, do meu pai, assuntos que pra mim evocavam desespero e agonia. Eu disse ao Shiro, à época, que ele podia me mandar embora, que não era lugar pra mim. Nem conseguia olhar pra ele. A sensação de tê-lo desapontado pondo um gosto amargo na minha boca. 

O que ele fez? Quebrou-me em minúsculas partículas com aquela voz doce e aquele olhar sereno.

“Keith, você consegue. Nunca vou desistir de você. Você não pode desistir de si mesmo.” 

Minha vida mudou completamente por causa dele, das pequenas coisas que ele fazia, como me acompanhar o tempo inteiro, as palavras de apoio. Ele nem me conhecia e admitiu isso, mas me estendeu a mão, e o coração. 

Nunca me senti pertencendo a lugar algum, nem criei laços, mas Shiro... Eu não consigo desviar meu olhar dele, pois mesmo dentro dessa cápsula de recuperação ele emana uma paz que impressiona, a bendita mansidão dele.

Ele me treinou. Éramos apenas eu e ele, correndo em nossos veículos para todos os lugares. Com ele eu aprendi a ser um piloto melhor, a ter mais destreza. Muitos entardeceres vieram e se foram e nesses momentos ficávamos, apenas nós dois, nos conhecendo melhor. Contei a ele coisas que ninguém mais no mundo saberia. Digamos que ele não tentou ocupar o papel de mentor, nem de meu pai, mas naquela época foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Shiro foi meu guia, meu lugar seguro e a pessoa que eu descobriria mais tarde que estava destinado a ser muito mais que amigo, ou figura paterna. Nunca houve nada entre nós àquela época, nem há agora, mas havia uma chama quando estávamos perto um do outro e já era amor, mas não o que...

O que eu sinto agora... 

Vê-lo aqui, deitado, me deixa com uma sensação que eu conheço: a de impotência. Foi assim quando eu descobri, porque ouvia sem ser percebido, que Shiro estava doente... Meu coração diminuiu de tamanho e eu me senti horrivelmente sozinho. Ele não podia estar doente! Ele era... Era... 

Tudo que eu tinha! 

O que eu fiz? Fui confrontá-lo quanto à sua doença. Ele iria numa missão perigosa para sua saúde, ele não estava bem e havia um grande risco de perde-lo. 

Minhas lembranças foram interrompidas porque os sinais dele pioraram ainda mais. Allura disse com todas as letras que nada poderia ser feito e que talvez... Talvez...

Meu desespero foi tão evidente... Eu soquei aquela cápsula, eu estava tão perdido e sentia tanta dor. 

“Shiro, por favor, lute! Não pode fazer isso comigo de novo!”

Ele não podia me deixar sem ele, de novo! Quando ele partiu para sua missão eu descobri que sentia tanta falta dele que não havia mais cor alguma na vida, nem gosto na comida. Aquela dor era minha conhecida, mas agora... Dói muito mais, bem fundo no meu peito porque agora eu sei que o amo muito mais do que fraternalmente. Ouça-me, Shiro, por favor... Não faça isso comigo... Não de novo...

Então tudo muda. Os monitores enlouquecem, a cápsula se abre... 

“Keith? Eu estava sonhando. Você me salvou...” 

Eu não sei o que dizer, nem como me sentir. Eu o abracei, o que mais eu poderia fazer?

“A gente se salvou...” Eu me joguei nos braços dele sem conseguir evitar. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas ainda não. Uma troca de olhares e eu sei que iria até o fim das galáxias atrás dele. Bem, eu já fui...

“Estou aqui, Keith. Jamais magoaria você.” 

A voz dele continua macia e cheia de confiança. Meu coração continua descompassado. 

“Nem eu a você...” 

Ficamos perdidos feito dois idiotas um no olhar do outro. O momento chega e se vai e temos trabalho a fazer. Precisamos ir para a Terra. 

Para mim, vai significar muito mais que rever meu planeta. Vai significar que Shiro poderá terminar seus assuntos com Adam e poderemos ficar juntos. Como eu sei disso? Porque Shiro me ama...


End file.
